


Battling Cold

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: Something with Teen Titans and warming up after bring cold. Like with cuddles and warm beverages.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Battling Cold

"You need to keep your villains in Central City," Speedy complained, still shaking. Desert boy that he was, there wasn't a piece of him that didn't feel frozen.

"Not my fault!" Kid Flash complained, feeling a little awful though. He could vibrate to stay warm. At that thought, he looked at Robin and Wonder Girl both, as their costumes were the skimpiest.

"I am used to the cold. All of you, on the couch," Aqualad said. "I will make the cocoa. Kid Flash can get the blankets, and we will get you all warmed back up."

"Thank you, Aqualad," Wonder Girl said, as she tugged both the other two, very human, boys with her to the ratty couch nearest the heater. Kid Flash got the blankets, piling them on the trio, before turning it on to get the air warm. He rubbed his hands together, chafing up heat, then started warming each one's ears by cupping them, beginning with Robin.

"That's great. And yeah, Captain Cold might just be worse than Mr. Freeze," Robin said when Kid Flash moved to get Wonder Girl next. 

"Told ya," Kid Flash chirped, as Aqualad brought back cocoa.

"Drink, get warm, rest," he said.


End file.
